


Old Fashioned

by DinobotGlitch, Xobit



Series: Greek'verse [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece & Rome, Alternate Universe - Birds, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Mythology, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:32:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinobotGlitch/pseuds/DinobotGlitch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xobit/pseuds/Xobit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vortex wants Blades, Blades wants a proper courting… what is a rotary to do?</p>
<p>Silly rotary courting, innuendo, mangled paradise bird courting</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a dark and gloomy night in Tarn… No, no, that sounded far too cliché. Hardly the type of thoughts he should be having at such a time as this, surrounded by warmth and elation and free-flowing high grade! It was quite a nice dark cycle in Tarn and the city was abuzz with activity for the upcoming festival, actually. The usually quiet folk of the city-state were hyped up with the excitement the celebration would bring, making for quite an antsy environment. A new leader was being put in office… Vortex giggled at his own silly thoughts as he danced around other patrons in the club, moving toward a familiar and tasty set of rotors. 

What was going on with the city-state at large wasn’t his concern right then, however. As a matter of fact, the only thing he really cared about was being able to talk a certain mech into his berth, or at least into going out for a fly with him!

He slid his hands up tempting white rotors when he reached them, his engine rumbling a satisfied note at the slick, well-maintained feel of them.

“Mmm… Lovely as ever, Blades,” he crooned. “Makes me want to dig my claws in and see how loud you cry my name!”

“Would you get off?” Blades said it good-natured enough even though the other rotary’s groping was beginning to be a real pain in the aft. Maybe he should have been more forceful in his rejection the first time it happened but frankly he had been rather flattered that the older rotary had even noticed him. He was still flattered but the constant groping with little to no real flirting behind it… Well; he wasn’t just going to be a berth toy! That wasn’t his reason behind moving to Tarn’s main city at all!

“Do I have to? You feel so good; it’s such a shame to let you go…” Vortex mock whined, sliding his hands down the flat panels to their base, which he kneaded briefly before wrapping his arms around the lighter mech. “What do I get in return if I do?”

“You have had high grade, I am tired and want to go home… If you ‘must’ have something, you can follow me home.” The mechs here would only become louder and bolder as more high grade was consumed and he wasn’t in the mood for drinking. Blades huffed a little, he was as happy as the next mech but he really just didn’t feel like partying, especially not with his co-worker attached to his rotors. It was all he could do not to twitch them agitatedly. 

“I haven’t had any high grade,” Vortex lied, but nevertheless let go of Blades enough to let the mech stand. “But since I get to follow you home, does that mean you’re keeping me this time, or are you gonna leave me at the door again?”

“I’ll let you in the orn you manage to do some proper courting.” The snark was muttered quietly as Blades got up, not really meant to be heard. 

“Come on, Vortex, you want to try your luck even if I say no now, we both know that!” Because Vortex always tried his luck, no matter how many times he got the door smacked in his face. 

Vortex made a face at the other mech and kept a hand on his back so that no one would try to interrupt their departure. He wasn’t sure if Blades was asking for what he thought he was asking for with that ‘proper courting’ comment though, so he remained quiet on the subject for the time being. If he was asking for it, however… Well, wasn’t it just his luck that the mech he wanted would only have him after such a thing?

“Can’t blame a mech for wanting a piece of your aft. Makes me all hot and bothered just watchin’ you walk by during work! Someorn, you’ll cave and I’ll finally be able to blow your processor like I wanna. Maybe not tonight, or tomorrow, or next groon… But eventually!”

“Sure I can blame a mech; if said mech can’t keep his fingers from territory he hasn’t earned the right to touch I can do more than blame him! But I am a nice young mech, so said mech hasn’t had to have any fingers reattached yet.” Blades spoke in a reasonable and calm tone, but he was really tired of the older mech wanting interfacing but none of the bonds! If he chose someone to share his berth with it would be for something of a permanent nature and it would be done properly. Besides he wasn’t really a ‘bottom’ kind of rotary and Vortex was a ‘very’ not bottom kind of rotary. That could get real ugly. 

“You just keep dreaming, and keep keeping your hands to yourself.” 

“For which that mech is eternally grateful, I can assure you, lovely one,” Vortex said with a smile. He hurried ahead to get the door open for Blades, and made a pleased sound when he didn’t even get a funny look for it. The cool night air greeted them, and Vortex had to resist letting his rotors rattle and spin as the urge to transform and take off swelled in his chest. It was such a nice night, but if Blades wouldn’t fly with him, he wouldn’t fly. It was rude, after all, and if they walked, he would have even more time with the younger mech!

“So what has you so down today, if you don’t mind my asking? It’s not like you to be quite so surly, and it’s doubly odd that you would be so on an orn such as this one!”

“Just a bit of homesickness, I think.” That was certainly part of it, Vortex was another part of it and his own programming had the cyberlion’s share in the problem but the other rotary didn’t need to know that. Blades shrugged lightly and tried to keep his rotors reasonably still. 

Ah… That wasn’t all that surprising. Blades hadn’t been living in Tarn proper for very long at all… “Anything I can do to take your processor off it? Or are you not really up for anything right now but a good recharge?”

“I want a good recharge, and your solution to such things really is not wanted! Seriously, Vortex, I can’t see how rotor fondling or interfacing would help, it would be meaningless on top of stupid since you don’t have any real interest in me, so could you please just shut the frag up about that?!” Blades didn’t raise his voice, not really at least but his tone became acidic and far more tired than it had been only a moment ago. 

Vortex cringed a little at the snappy tone, but tried to stay civil as he said, “I was actually thinking of offering to go flying sometime, but you probably wouldn’t want to do that with me either. It’s not something you do with an acquaintance.” He shrugged a little and turned his attention ahead. Blades could say all he wanted, but really, he had never intended to frag the other rotary and then shove him aside… He was kind of cute, after all, and fiery besides. Good qualities for a rotary, in his own slightly skewed opinion!

“Yeah well… it’s not like you are doing anything to show me you want to be more than acquaintance level.” Growling with irritation, and a little guilt, Blades made a sharp gesture to underscore his words. Deep down he was a true village youngling and he wanted to be courted properly by a mech that actually was interested in more than a little ‘fun’ 

Vortex decided not to divulge that he hadn’t thought anyone was even interested in traditional courting, and instead merely shrugged. “I’ll have to work on that, won’t I? I’d hate for you to think that I’m just a sleaze!”

“Yeah right, Vortex, I think you need to go home and recharge it off, we’ll be back to friendly bickering in no time.” Because that was how it was. Blades had thought the ‘big’ city would award him more options, instead it had narrowed it and no one seemed to follow the old courting methods here. It was quite frustrating. 

The darker helo made a face at Blades, not caring if the mech was paying attention or not. “You say that now, but it’s only a matter of time before you see things my way… I can be very persuasive. Your seemingly natural protection will only hold up for so long!” He hoped, at least…

Their apartment complex was coming up, though, so he saw it in his best interests to change the topic, so he said, “Anyway, to that end, WOULD you like to go for a fly sometime? Maybe not right away, but possibly eventually?”

“No, Vortex! In the names of the twin gods! I am not going to fly with you… ever! Get it? I am not going to share your berth and we’re not going to ‘have a little fun’, just go home and sleep that high grade off!” He’d really been trying to keep his temper under control, he didn’t like snapping at people. If all went as the amount of high grade suggested Vortex would probably think all this a bad ‘charge cycle though… 

“Just… go home, Vortex.”

“You already told me I could walk you home,” Vortex reminded. Those weren’t quite the words Blades had used, but there wasn’t much difference between ‘walk’ and ‘follow’, was there? And anyway, he was determined not to let the mech’s irritation and harsh words get to him, so he wouldn’t think about them. The high grade only helped a little bit with that, unfortunately… “And your apartment is before mine, besides.”

“Fine!” Mentally stomping on the urge to do something sparklinish Blades hiked up his rotors and walked faster. He badly needed to get away from people, away from his own thoughts and just recharge! When he wasn’t tired he might feel better and less depressed again. There had to be someone in this stupid city that wanted an old fashioned rotary!

Purring at the sight of the hitched rotors, Vortex followed as inoffensively as possible. Still, once they were inside the apartment building and near Blades’ door, he couldn’t resist rushing ahead to block the other mech’s path and, before the other could properly react, kiss his cheek plating and murmur a ‘good recharge’ to him before hurrying off. Blades was cute when he pouted, but he had to make sure that the mech knew he wasn’t giving up this easy! If he wanted a proper courting, he was slagging well going to get one!

Contrary to his own predictions Blades wasn’t much happier after a good dark cycle recharge. He still felt tired, possibly he had recharged too long… or maybe he should move home. His Creators had kind of been asking, hinting, at that for some time now. There were certain things he missed from his village life, the certainties of it among them. He’d had some that were interested in him and had tried to start courting with him. He’d had a certain future at his Carrier’s farm. But it was all things he didn’t want… he wanted freedom, he wanted love based on who he was, not on his family name. 

Despite the celebration work was still to be done and the young rotary happily borrowed himself into it, trying to dispel his gloom. Of course… Vortex would be in soon too. 

Vortex was, in fact, quite late to work. He had always thought himself a confident mech, but this… Well, this was ridiculous. And every single mech in a twenty-meta-klik radius would know what he was doing the instant he flared his rotors, he was sure… But what choice did he have?

He had cleaned up very thoroughly after sobering up from the previous cycle’s high grade, and could only be grateful that he had recently been repainted. It saved him some time in making himself presentable in a completely different way than he had thought would be acceptable before… And yet he still found himself shying from glances as he entered the office. All of his rotors were tucked down flat against his back to hide the adornments he had dug out of a crate his brothers had given him a long time ago, but somehow, he was sure everyone could still see the pale gold and green flecked plates that he had painstakingly applied as he logged into the system and made his way to his own cubicle. 

On the way by Blades, he made his first move, a brief spin of his rotor assembly to show off the color tiles before he hurried to sequester himself away from sentient life to cover his growing embarrassment. There were going to be some serious issues with this if Blades really wanted it…

If Vortex had been on time Blades would likely have managed to ignore him completely but, since it was atypical for the other rotary to be late, he looked up as the other moved by. For a full breem, and possibly longer, after he was staring off into space trying to ascertain if his optics had played tricks on him. 

That had very clearly been a display move and the tiles had equally clearly been display tiles not jewelry tiles. He would even bet that they had the colors of Vortex family… 

After a while Blades shook himself, rotors flaring briefly in a far too slow response of interest and he dismissed the whole deal from his processor to apply himself to his work. He even managed to mostly forget till it was midorn meal time and he saw Vortex again in the crowd heading to the mess hall. 

The darker Tarnite acted like he hadn’t noticed Blades a few paces behind him as he entered the mess hall and got two cubes, but he was quick to grab the mech before he could reach the dispenser and push one of the containers into his surprised hands. “Hello, beautiful,” he greeted with a characteristic smile. “I’m sure you missed my wonderful presence this morn, so I thought buying your meal would garner your forgiveness for my being so late?” He added a pouty, hopeful look and another brief spin of his rotary assembly for emphasis, uncaring of the looks the action garnered from many of the others around them.

Blades was rather stunned at the other rotary’s presumptuous behavior and couldn’t help the slightly shaky flare of response to the blatant showing off Vortex was doing. He wished he had been able to curb it when he saw a flare of excitement in the other’s orange optics, he wasn’t about to accept a suit that had to be… Because it just had to be false, didn’t it?

“What are you playing at, Vortex, this isn’t funny!” Hissing as low as he could he took the cube, striving to make as small a scene as possible. Vortex rotors had already garnered attention enough.

“Delivering,” Vortex replied. He placed a hand on Blades’ back and guided him toward an empty table. “You want it, and I do aim to please my partners… I just never expected to find someone who wanted something like this, or I would have acted sooner.”

“Your partners… plural, Vortex? Do you have any idea how insulting it is for you to wear something like ‘that’ and then group me together with former lovers?” Only the fact that he hadn’t, yet, reached a level of anger that would allow him to cause a scene, prevented Blades from emptying his cube over the other rotary’s head and walk out of the mess hall. He clutch his cube very tight though, his voice more of a hiss then anything remotely like his normal sound. 

“You misunderstand, as usual… You’re not being grouped; I’m merely stating a fact. When I take an interest in a mech, I try to please them and am willing to go to certain lengths depending on how attracted I am to them. Don’t be upset because there were others before you,” the darker helo said, shaking his head. “You’re rather distrusting, you know?”

“I’ve learned to be…” The city was nothing at all like his village and it was far better to distrust everything at first rather than trust it at face plate value. If that hurt Vortex he should find someone else to… Blades were rather suddenly and uncomfortably away that he didn’t want the dark rotary to take his interest elsewhere. The notion was unpalatable but it was the truth nevertheless. 

“What should I think then… you haven’t really hidden how many ‘conquests’ you have made? Why should I be different?”

“Um… Hello?” Vortex pointedly flared his rotors again, this time prolonging the gesture so that Blades got a very good look. “It would take an absolute idiot to do this for just anyone, you know…” The tiles were itchy as slag on his rotors, and looked stupid besides! But they got Blades’ attention and piqued his interest…

Cheek plating heating up Blades again couldn’t halt the answering flare of his own rotors, he didn’t tuck them back in as quickly as possible though. Vortex was right though; full mating displays were not done lightly, not even here in the city… possibly especially not here in the city. 

“I just don’t get you! You don’t seem like you want to settle down with any one mech… Even if you are clad like one serious about just that.” 

“You make me sound like a two credit whore,” the darker mech grumbled, though he took no offense to it since it had kind of been true in his younger orns. When one liked interfacing, why deny themselves, after all? He shrugged and pulled out a chair for Blades to sit in, offering a small smile as he did so. “But I haven’t been with anyone since meeting you. Maybe it’s your charm, but I’ve just not been interested in anyone else.”

“I do not!” flushing even hotter Blades sat down, half forgotten cube suddenly becoming a welcome thing to focus on. Placing it in front of him and moving it to stand perfectly parallel to the table edge the red rotary tried to regain some form of control. 

“My charm… right, you find snapping and snarking attractive? Why I am I not surprised… maybe I should just have spread my legs for you and gotten it over and done with.”

Vortex made a quiet sound, pausing in his move around the table to blink for an astrosecond, then stepped back and leaned down to say, “You would still have them open if you had given in that easily, but I doubt it would have been nearly as fun for either of us,” into the other helo’s audio receptor before finally taking his own seat, as well as a hearty swig of his energon.

“I hardly think you’re snarky all the time, but I won’t lie; your temper is quite alluring. You really don’t realize how attractive you make yourself?”

“Right…” Though he didn’t add the bit about Vortex’s ego that had popped up when the other started to talk and then died rather violently as the other continued to talk. Fun? Did he really enjoy this… he’d seemed to be more embarrassed and uncomfortable then enjoying… 

“I’m not trying to make myself attractive.” But he still preened a little, just a tiny little bit. 

Vortex smirked. “You’re not? Could have fooled me… ” Oh, yes, because that chest puffing and rotor fluttering had nothing to do with the fact that he liked the attention and wanted it… It gave him no reason to draw attention to himself, no sir!

“Yeah…” Blade studiously looked his cube and its content over, ignoring the other rotary’s gaze and his words. For the most parts at least, he was embarrassingly aware that he couldn’t stop preening. Finally he managed to regain enough control to find drinking a safe occupation and started on his energon. 

“I suppose I can’t help but be flattered that you would do this for me… I still feel rather unsure about your intentions. You just don’t seem like the ‘settling down’ type.”

“It can’t really be helped that you went from ‘cute aft’ to ‘holy slag, a worthy partner’ within like three-point-five astroseconds of the moment we met. I’m not promising a bond, mind,” Vortex said matter-of-factly, “But I want to give a relationship a shot. You’re not like all the rest of these mechs we work with…”

“I’m not a city mech, you mean.” Blades wasn’t too sure if he should feel flattered or be annoyed, on one hand it was flattering to be seen as different and on the other he didn’t think he was that different. 

“It would be foolish to promise anything… and you do realize I am not going to let you jump into my berth just because you are courting me properly now, right?” Which was the same as saying he was accepting the courtship as long as Vortex understood he wouldn’t get laid. Oh well… It would be spectacular at least. 

“Oh, I know… But at least now you might possibly keep me when you tell me I can follow you home!” That was, possibly, an inappropriately light comment, but Vortex found it to be quite suitable to express how happy he was that his courtship was finally being taken seriously! The tiles were useful for something, then…

Lifting his own cube in toast, the darker helo smiled. “Now, drink your energon while I bask in my minor victory.”

“Hm…” But Blades let it be at that, lifting his gifted energon cube and drinking the toast. He wasn’t so sure Vortex had won or that he was taking this serious. On the other hand this was a serious gesture and no one did it without a very good reason. 

“Do you even know how to perform a proper courtship, and I am not talking about those pretty rotors of yours.” Because they were pretty, and he sort of wanted to help Vortex get them off… slowly, using hot scented water and… dang it! He just was not that easy!

“You’ll just have to find out for yourself, won’t you?” Vortex answered enigmatically. He did know, for the most part, every possible way of courting. Onslaught made sure of that, since he had been so sure that he would need it eventually… Telling the fragger he was right was going to be the deactivation of him if embarrassment from this wasn’t. It would be worth it, though, if Blades gave him a chance…

“If you say so.” Blades sent the other rotary a suspicious look over the cube edge before sipping it again. He was undeniably flattered but he wasn’t going to just fall because Vortex did something like this… no matter how very tempting it was. The dark helo had really worn him down with all that groping, hadn’t he? 

The older mech just grinned and continued drinking his energon in silence. He did, notably, allow his rotors to flare and spin a few times as they refueled, if for no other reason than he really, REALLY liked having Blades’ optics be drawn to them involuntarily. It made him want to lean over and kiss the mech, or touch him, or encourage a responding flare of rotors…

“So, if I DO follow you home tonight, will you keep me?”

“That is a little too early, though I am not surprised that you ask…” Vortex would have to work very hard to earn that, even if it was just a visit. Blades was dead set on being stubborn about it, especially since the other helo had all but admitted that it had started out as physical attraction. 

“You should worry more about whether or not I will let you follow me home then if you can come inside my apartment when we get there.” Flickering his rotors in the near indecent response to Vortex teasing he smiled serenely at the other mech, you got what you asked for and sometimes it wasn’t all that fun. 

Disregarding his cube, Vortex leaned forward. “Is that so? If I didn’t know better, I would ask if you are challenging me. You should know how unwise that is for an unprepared mech!” It certainly sounded like a challenge, looked like a challenge… Blades doubted his abilities, but he was more than ready to overcome whatever obstacles the mech placed before him.

“Challenges are a part of courting, I’m just playing my part.” Vortex had started it, Blades was willing to finish it. It would be interesting, at the very least and maybe… just maybe. 

“And I am not unprepared, not any longer. Though I really do wonder what you will come up with now…” Rotor decorations were a ‘look at me, I am interested in you’ feature, it was used often as a first step… or to underscore the effect of one of the other steps. Enticement, a compliment. Something he would love helping to clean off if they ever came that far…

The darker helo grinned. Blades had pretty much formally accepted his courting, and challenged him to do better! A more perfect invitation and encouragement would have been hard to find, indeed…

“I guess you’ll just have to wait until tomorrow, won’t you?”

“Well, you certainly found a reason for me to get to work on time…” Dimming one optic in a quick wink Blades emptied his energon cube and rose, sauntering off with a teasing flick of his rotors. As he had said, he was not going to make it easy! 

Vortex purred at the display and ridded himself of his own energon cube before following after at a sedate pace. The little helo certainly knew how to make an exit, swinging his aft and rotors like that…

The rest of the way was pretty boringly normal aside from occasional flashes of enticingly decorated rotor blades. Vortex did ‘follow him home’ but refrained from asking to come in, which Blades was happy about because he wasn’t so sure he would have no…


	2. Chapter 2

To his slight disappointment, nothing happened the following morning, though Vortex appeared at work on time, rotors still decked in pretty colors. The day was normal… until the work part of it ended and no Vortex caught him at the end of the hall. He let it pass with a slight huff, but when he walked out of the office building, a small crowd was gathered, tittering curiously and point up towards the roof of the building on the other side of the street.

Vortex, perched precariously on the edge of the building opposite the office, grinned cheerily and waved to his admirers and, more pointedly, to Blades before beginning his prancing walk along the edge with his rotors spinning gently anew. Sure, they all probably thought he would slip, but it would take an edge twice as sharp to even hinder his progress as he twisted and hopped and fluttered as silly as could be! 

Optics widening and jaw dropping, Blades watched Vortex prance and display his way along the rooftop. The continued tittering and giggles from colleagues and random newcomers alike barely registered. He was just too… in shock. The rotors had been okay, but this… just… wow. Carelessly, he shouldered his way through the crowd, hissing a little when somebot didn’t want to make room and clawing the one time someone tried to push back. They might watch, but this was for him!

The darker Tarnite’s spark swelled with pleased satisfaction as he watched Blades push to the fore of the masses, though his step didn’t falter as he twisted and pranced his way back to the spot he had started on and, with carefully calculated accuracy, dove off the ledge and into a flashy transformation to his alt mode to begin his aerial presentation. Blades was watching him, and obviously interested if his interaction with the other watchers was any indication!

Greedily following the dark rotary with his optics Blades took in the display, the use of the colors and rotor movements… The obvious strutting and prancing. He had not seen a proper mating display since coming to the city and to think it was all for him? It was more than just a little flattering! 

He didn’t even notice he was purring ‘til the sound jumped to a thrill of pleasured surprise at the transformation and the start of the flight display. Vortex was such a capable flier…

The only downside to flight was that it was hard to pay attention to it while also watching Blades’ expression, and since he was trying to impress the mech, Vortex kind of needed to do both… Did Blades prefer hairpin turns or swooping dives? Did he like more speed or more agility? He would just have to find out once he landed…

He did so presently, the transformation barely an afterthought after the complicated demonstration for his prospective lover’s viewing pleasure, and walked up to the suitably impressed mech with all the swagger he thought he deserved and asked, “Do I get to follow you home today, Blades?”

Uncomfortably aware of the staring and hushed crowd now that he wasn’t mesmerized by Vortex’s flying skills, Blades flexed his rotors nervously. It wasn’t really a hard question to answer, Vortex had earned that much at least… it was the implications of saying yes he wasn’t quite okay with. 

“You can follow me home…” A tiny growl of warning edged his tone but he wasn’t sure if it was directed at the crowd or at Vortex.

Vortex grinned and twirled his rotors in pleasure, unfazed by the growl. “Good. Shall we, then?” he asked, gesturing in the general direction of their apartments. “I promise I’ll be good the entire way!”

“I’ll believe it when it happens.” Blades tone was sardonic but he was smiling and flicking his rotors in a flirty manner. It was just impossible to completely dampen his responses, and he wasn’t supposed to either… Starting to walk, he was surprised when mechs moved out of their way easily, many giggling and even more smiling widely. 

“So… just what are your plans for the future?” He might as well come right out and ask.

“Mm… That depends on how far in the future you’re questioning,” Vortex replied, following after the other Tarnite like an obedient turbopuppy. “Do you want to know about tomorrow? A groon from now? A vorn, or ten?”

“Well, which future do you want to tell me about?” Blades flicked his rotors sharply, a little annoyed with the evasive answer. He wasn’t asking for a commitment right this instant or anything! Just a bit of general knowledge, like… did he want sparklings? That was rather important to Blades at least.

“Whichever one suits your fancy,” the darker helo said, but continued before Blades could become frustrated with him. “Tomorrow, I think I’ll employ another tactic to catch your optic so that I can follow you home again. In a groon… Well, hopefully by then you’ll have consented to giving me a chance, so by then I’ll possibly be allowed to take you out to last refuel. In a vorn or two…” What did he want in a vorn or two? Vortex thought about it.

“… A better paying job. I want my own living unit someorn! With a yard, preferably, and neighbors that I have to actually walk down the street to see.”

“Your own living unit, really?” The question was a bit sarcastic, even though Blades knew it was a little much to ask for a place in the far out future when he barely allowed the other to keep him company on the way home. At least Vortex thought about the future and had plans; it was more than Blades had really given him credit for in the past.

Vortex made a face, but didn’t let the tone get him down too much. “Yes, _really_. I’m not going to live in an apartment forever. It’s good for when it’s just me and possibly another person, but what about when sparklings enter the picture? They’re going to need space to grow!”

“Ah…” Well, that was a lot more cheering, though Vortex seemed to forget that they would be two to chip in for a living unit and not one. Unless of course he wanted a whole nest of sparklings and not just one or two… Actually, Blades found to his surprise, a nest full did sound rather good. 

“That makes sense. But how long do you think it will take you to manage all of that?”

“How long? Well, I haven’t actually sat down to do the math yet…” Vortex rubbed his chin guard and did some quick calculating. If he could just add an extra hundred or two credits to each pay deposit… 

“Three or four vorns worth of saving, I think, to be able to afford the down payment on a separated living unit and utilities, with enough to spare to start paying off the balance, but it would still be kind of small if I want one in a good neighborhood. I guess it could be added onto though, or just be a kind of ‘in between’ home, depending on how many sparklings I get…”

“I find it funny that you want a mate and sparklings but you are not considering that said mate might help you with that.” Blades flicked his rotors pointedly but didn’t elaborate. He wasn’t telling what he had in his savings account! Just… pointing out that Vortex might not be alone in paying for a new living unit. Slaggit…

“Well, you’ve followed me home. I guess… I’ll see you tomorrow?” Saved by proximity. Blades didn’t really know if he was relieved or not.

“I wanna be able to take care of my family unit,” Vortex mumbled, trying not to get too hopeful over the implications of Blades’ words. He quickly shifted gears though, when he realized that Blades was right, and instead wrapped the other mech up in a hug and gave him a quick kiss before he could protest. He would likely be paying for it later, but he wasn’t just going to drop all of his mannerisms for a courting! That would just make it false…

“I’ll see you in the morning. Expect a special treat on the way to work!” he said with a cheeky grin before flaring his rotors and then flouncing off in the direction of his own apartment. He had _work_ to do!

Blades stared after Vortex, fingers touching his own dermas and processor whirling over why he hadn’t slapped or yelled at the other mech for being so… forward. And over why a small part of him was really annoyed he had stopped at a measly kiss and hug! He kept thinking about it all the way into recharge…

* * *

The ‘treat’ proved to be seeing Vortex dance. The dark rotary was a really good dancer; far more lithe than Blades would have thought, given his bulk. It was embarrassing and quite arousing to have to stand there in a circle of interested mechs and have Vortex all but shaking his aft and rotors in his face. Where on Cybertron had he dug up this bit of mating practice? It wasn’t even used in his village anymore! But Blades had to admit he was sort of glad Vortex had dug it up, even if he could hardly admit that it was for some rather inappropriate personal reasons.

* * *

Every orn brought a new gimmick, a new optic catcher. Everything from dancing to energon to treats being hand fed to him filled his orns. Blades… fell. He had already fallen, but he’d been able to keep that little fact well hidden even from himself. But under this barrage if silly, beautiful, erotic, strange and wonderful gestures he had to admit what had happened. 

Even so, he wasn’t sure if he should give in…

* * *

Vortex knew his plan was working when he was able to steal a nice, long, heady kiss and not get even a reprimanding look for it, but he had one final performance before he dared change his ornly question from, ‘Can I follow you home?’ to ‘Can I come inside?’ It was quite possibly the most extravagant thus far, and also one he had hoped, when he was little, that someone would care enough to do for him… He certainly cared enough for Blades! It was hard not to when the mech opened up to him, smiled at him…

He had risen especially early this particular vorn, and had then spent the subsequent joors leading up to the time Blades generally left for work building his masterpiece. 

Slowly but surely, a mountain of scrap and crystals were molded into a makeshift bower in the park that heralded the halfway mark of the journey to and from the office, and it filled with all kinds of treats. Energon, goodies, sparkling ornaments… Fuel and craftsmechship and beauty; everything to interest the helo once he had gotten his attention!

* * *

Blades onlined with one thought in processor these light cycles. ‘What would Vortex do today?’ He went on to worry about what kind of conversations they would have and if this was maybe the orn where Vortex would ask for something more. He had been increasingly brave in what he took as ‘payment’, like that kiss last light cycle. Blades’ dermas still felt tingly. 

Grooming had become a ritual that took some time, but considering the troubles Vortex went through for him he couldn’t, in good conscience, not make something of himself in return. Blades still made it on time, of course he did, he had simply adjusted his morning routines to the added need for time.

The dark rotary wasn’t outside his door waiting. Hm… maybe this would be one of the orns where he surprised him at work? Or on the way to work… it could also be one of the ones where he had to wait until the afternoon. He wasn’t very fond of those! They left him all strung out and nervous.

Vortex had just finished getting everything into place and had perched himself lightly on top of his accomplishment when Blades walked by, and he couldn’t have been more impressed with the timing if it had been a movie! He didn’t hesitate though; he gave a loud whistle and ruffled his rotors noisily, attempting to attract Blades’ attention, and then transformed and took off to fly overhead the mech. 

“Good morning, Blades!”

And apparently he didn’t have to wait until after work. Blades jerked around to find the source of the whistle and noise, staring in wonder at the structure that now graced the normally rather boring park. He only took his optics off of it briefly to look up at Vortex, giving a nervous wave before venturing into the park proper. 

As usual, mechs had already gathered to look at the spectacle; he couldn’t care less about them, too busy looking over the bower and the gifts littering it, the ground inside it and outside it. It was enough to make any mech swoon and Blades would have fainted dead away if there wasn’t so much to take in!

“Vortex?” So what if his voice was a little choked, this… he knew what was to come, should come at least. Would the dark rotary really do it?

For fun and to give Blades a chance to fully take in the sight of his bower, Vortex flew a circuit around the immediate area and then transformed and landed back atop the construction and hopped down nimbly between two piles of goodies. He extended his arms and twirled his rotors for the general public, but he only had optics for Blades as he asked, “What do you think?” He moved to a small pile of goodies outside the bower, their rainbow colors glowing brightly in place of Hadeen, which had not yet crested the crystals lining the back of the bower. “I found just about every flavor imaginable to ensure that you could enjoy as many as you could possibly eat!”

“It’s… its fantastic, Vortex…” And suddenly, Blades felt completely shy and glossa tied. Biting his lower derma, he sidled closer and took a goodie to nibble on, keeping out of Vortex’s range still. This was as much a dance as everything up until now had been, but this was a way to show that he was accepting that this dance was not Vortex’s to dance alone.

Vortex puffed up like a pleased avian creature with double the pride as he practically bounced over to a selection of colorful baubles. “And these? All carefully selected to emphasize the crystals of the park. And see the way the energon glow makes them sparkle…?” He twisted a couple, reflecting the light of the energon off the little knickknacks inside them in a spectacular mini-lightshow. 

He was doing it! Blades had to bite his derma again to keep from giggling giddily, as that wouldn’t really be appropriate right now. Sideling closer again, he flexed his rotors teasingly and leaned forward to snatch the charms from Vortex’s hands, wrapping the chain they were attached to around his arm… accepting the gift.

Smiling nervously, Vortex chanced moving further into the bower and away from the bulk of the prying optics. His fingers grazed the walls of his construction as he said, “Made completely by my hands with only the finest scraps. Molded and melted and welded in place, one piece at a time, slowly but surely forming a whole, beautiful picture…” He then gestured behind him, where a berth, or at least a visual replica of one, resided at the very back of the bower, surrounded by the cream of the crop, so to speak, of all his offerings. He quit paraphrasing then, and gave the final, traditional words in a quiet, pleading voice. “Ending in the beginning of a completely new creation. With you, the most beautiful mech I’ve ever laid optics upon.”

Blades swallowed nervously as the other helo moved into the structure, the bower. If he wasn’t honestly interested in Vortex, this was where he should break it off… for good. But he _was_ interested. He was more than interested, or he wouldn’t have let it get this far! Was he ready? Not in a million vorns, but he still followed the mech inside. 

“Yes…” Swallowing again Blades looked around, licking his dermas the next moment, a bit of consternation showing on his faceplates. Vortex had really gone all out for this. 

“I accept your suit… I… Vortex, I…” He didn’t know what to say so instead he stepped up to the dark rotary and kissed him.

Engine stuttering at the contact, it took a klik for Vortex to grasp what was happening, but only a couple of astroseconds afterward found him wrapping his arms around the red and white mech and kissing him back in a thoroughly exhaustive but satisfying way. Blades accepted him, wanted him… Tempestas had finally seen fit to grant him this mercy! This gift…

“Thank you…”

It was odd, hugging back after having been standoffish for so long, but Blades couldn’t say he wasn’t relaxing into it. Good… it was good, felt good and it was right. No one got into all of this, least of all such a symbol-rich thing as building a bower site, if they didn’t mean their suit. 

“Am I not the one supposed to say thank you?” Nuzzling Vortex’s jaw guard, Blades couldn’t help a little abashed giggling.

“You can thank me after I fritz your processors.” Vortex returned the nuzzling and slid his hands up Blades’ rotor assembly. “Which, hopefully, you’ll let me do sometime soon…” Hey, a mech could hope, right? 

“Soon… I think I might like that, yes.” Not too long ago, he would have snapped and growled at the mere suggestion. Now, he just flushed hotter and hid his faceplates against dark shoulder armor. It wasn’t like he hadn’t wanted it earlier just… not casually, which it wasn’t any more. 

“But preferably with less of an audience.”

“I think that can be arranged. Though…” Checking his internal chronometer, the older helo sighed. “After work, possibly? We can discuss it more, at least… But this place needs to be cleaned up soon or we’ll be even later than we already are. Word has probably already reached the office, I’m sure…” Kissing Blades again, just because he could now, Vortex purred.

“Why don’t you head in? You can take this stuff back from my apartment later.”

“After work… I should help?” Blades was reluctant to go knowing that the bower would be gone when he went home. But technically, he wasn’t allowed to help, not even to watch since it would be like dismantling the start that had blossomed between them in it. Huffing a little, he shook his head at himself. 

“‘Til later then… I am counting on you following me home tonight.” With that, another stolen kiss and a teasing, flirting flicker of rotor blades, he ducked out and walked to work.

Vortex was giddy and nervous at the same time as he cleaned up his bower and stored away the gifts in his apartment. Blades had accepted his efforts, his desires, at last! And to think, getting him to accept this courtship was the easy part! There was still so much yet left to do…

When he was finished cleaning, Vortex made his own way to work, and was unsurprised and yet still grateful when he was waved off with little more than a ‘don’t make a habit of it’ for being so late. He took care of his work but tried to ignore the personal tasks that would also need to be seen to soon (such as contacting his brothers), instead focusing on just how to approach Blades now that things had been altered between them. It would be easier if he knew just how much his work had affected the other mech…

As the end of the work cycle came around, Vortex came to the conclusion that he would just wing it, as usual, and wrapped up his work before heading over to Blades’ cubicle. 

“Hey, hot stuff. Do I still have permission to follow you home today?” he asked by way of greeting.

“Yes… Did you really think I would be that fickle?” Blades smiled, teasing back instead of snapping as he had for so long. He was not even sure he had managed to do his job today but that was fine, he could work some overtime tomorrow. He had been too busy floating on sappy, fluffy feelings of happiness and giddy anticipation.

“Always better to ask than to assume,” Vortex replied with a grin before leaning in to peck Blades’ dermas. “I’m ready whenever you are.” He offered his arm, another cheeky grin lifting the corners of his mouth components.

“Then let’s go!” And screw work for today, whether it was finished or not. Blades closed his console and got up, taking the offered arm and giggling like a youngling with his first crush. Well, it was fitting enough since this was the first time he had been… really courted.

They left quickly, arm in arm, and made their way back to their apartment complex. For once, though, they bypassed Blades’ living unit in favor of going to his own to collect the red and white mech’s gifts, and if Vortex hadn’t been so excited about Blades’ acceptance, he probably would have been more nervous about letting the other enter. As it was, he was too strung out over what he was about to do to worry or be elated about anything else!

With gifts in hand, they returned to the stoop of Blades’ door. Before the younger mech could say or do anything, however, Vortex mustered himself and finally asked, “Can I come inside?” 

“Mm…” Blades pretended to think it over for a moment but as soon as anxiety manifested itself on the dark rotary’s faceplates, he pulled him into a kiss. And then he pulled him and the kiss over the stoop, into his apartment, only letting go of the other for the moment it took to hit the door’s control panel.

Vortex growled and grabbed Blades once they were inside, kissing the mech with all he had to keep from doing something completely stupid and embarrassing. He had actually almost thought… But Blades had let him in, and now he had to prove that it had been a good idea on the red and white mech’s part!

Giving as good as he was getting, Blades nevertheless had to break off the kiss and couldn’t help the small giggle that escaped him when he managed.

“I was only teasing; you didn’t really believe I could be that cruel, did you?” He really hoped not but on the other hand he wouldn’t blame Vortex if he had. A lot of work had been put into this… into him and a simple ‘no’ could have cast it all into ruin. 

“I’ll even let you recharge here if you promise to be chivalrous.”

“Can’t help being a little worried, can I? Unknown territory and all…” Vortex shrugged a little, hands still lightly toying with silky flank armor. “And just how chivalrous is your version of chivalrous? Because I’m quite fond of the touching and kissing bits already, and don’t much like the idea of stopping them.”

“Just… I’m not ready for full interfacing; I’ll say stop if something is too much?” Because he would rather love if the touching and kissing continued for a bit, too… Now that it was acceptable to do more, but not all at once. Blades felt flustered even though he wasn’t agreeing to anything major.

The darker helo grinned. “Sounds good to me! So just tell me where to put your stuff, and then we’ll get back to the fun bits. Like playing with those sexy rotors of yours?”

“Just put them on any free table space and get into the berth room… I’ll be waiting there.” Grinning cheekily, Blades pecked Vortex’s olfactory sensor and flounced off to said room, rotors fanning out in blatant invitation.

Vortex groaned audibly at the teasing sight and then hurried to relieve himself of his burden, then stalked toward the berth room. He had a sexy little Tarnite to fondle!


End file.
